It's You
by bored spitless
Summary: he has to leave her. she does't want him to. why does he have to go? why? why can't he stay here with her.
1. It's You

A lone tear fell down her face as she listened to him tell her reasons why they shouldn't be together.

I wish that I could break all the mirrors in my mind  
The ones that lie to me and steal away my pride  
I wish I could be blind to everything that haunts me  
If I use my heart, I can see your face  
You show me the real me

she lowered her head and let the tears fall down freely. Why was he doing this to her? Why?

"I love you, I truly do but you can find someone so much better than me."

It's You that I search for  
It is You I can't live without  
Your hope is what I long for  
When nothing's left in me  
It's You

"You don't need me."

She looked up at him and her eyes connected with his blue eyes and she saw the tears there.

This world is always trying to take a piece of me  
But You are always there to make me feel complete  
If I can keep my eyes on what You have for me  
I will face the truth and never look away  
You'll show me the real me

He closed his mouth and tried not to break down. He hated seeing her cry. Yet he needed to do this.

It's You that I search for  
It is You I can't live without  
Your hope is what I long for  
When nothing's left in me  
It's You

"I do love you. Don't ever think I don't. I just… I think it would be better if we stopped seeing each other."

She lowered her head again. She heard him leave her.

When I have nowhere else to go  
And I can't find my way out  
Your light it comes to guide me  
I can't hide  
You show me the real me

She opened her mouth and the words fell from her lips softly. "It's you that I search for, it is you I can't live without, your hope is what I long for, when nothing's left in me, it's you,"

She looked up at his still back. His head was down and he seemed so lost. Very similar to how she was feeling.

"Don't cry. Please. Don't cry."

He turned around and looked at her. "I don't want to leave you. I- I have to."

"Why?"

He looked up at the sky and tried to hold the tears in his own eyes back.

"I don't want you to be hurt."

She raced over to him and buried her face in his shoulder.

His breath hitched a moment before the tears started coursing down his cheeks. He pulled her in tight to his body and buried his head in her dark hair. "IO love you. I DO. I don't want you hurt ever."

She cried into his shoulders and pulled him in tightly to her, trying to insure that he never left her. "Don't go. pLease."

He cried harder into her hair. "I promised."

She pulled back and looked up into his eyes." I don't care! You're mine."

He looked down at her. He leaned in and kissed her gently on her mouth.

"I'm sorry."

He pulled himself from her arms and ran away.

She wrapped her arms around her body and held on tightly, trying to keep her broken heart together. She closed her eyes and said, with almost no sound, "I need . I need you so much."

**------------------------- ------------ ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ----------**

**Wow. That's sad. I feel sad now. Uh, can anyone guess who she is? Not surprised if you can. Um. I don't know if this should be a story or if I should leave it like this. You tell me I suppose. By the way, the song is called It's you by fireflight. They're cool. Review and stuff. Gracias.**


	2. Grow Old Together

She went to his house, hoping to convince him to stay.

_[Intro]_  
You broke my heart,  
when you said goodbye  
and only you can lift my spirit  
You gave me wings and now you're gone

She stopped outside his door and hesitantly knocked. She waited for him to answer.

_[Verse 1]_  
Well I'm crying inside,  
A thousand tears every time I think of you  
Lock the pictures away,  
Hide the letters too,  
Anything to get my mind off you

He lifted his head from his hands a looked at the door worried. He hoped it wasn't her because he wouldn't be able to stand it. He wiped his eyes off and shook himself. He went to the door and opened it.

_[Chorus]_  
You just walked by me like nothing ever happened  
When you said you would rescue me if I was ever falling  
Well now baby there's no way that you could have forgotten all of the memories  
I thought we shared  
We were supposed to grow old

She looked up into his blood shot eyes. Her mouth parted as she started crying again.

_[Verse 2]_  
Tell me how can I look up at the moon,  
When I know that moon shines upon you  
Through that window in your room  
Oh how I wish I had you in my arms see darling I would never let you go

He rushed forward and wrapped her up in his arms and buried his face in her hair.

"Please. Don't leave."

He looked down at her tear soaked face and said, "I'm sorry. You knew I would leave sometime."

"Not now. Not when we're so happy."

Naruto closed his eyes and looked up at the sky, hoping it could tell him what to do.

She looked up at him and she saw how much he wanted to stay.

"I can't."

She pushed out of his arms and wrapped her own arms around herself.

"Hinata. Baby. Don't do this. Please."

She wiped her eyes and turned back towards him. "When do you leave?"

"Some time this week."

She nodded. "So that gives us some time doesn't it?"

"Well, kinda-"

"Yes or no."

"As long as I'm not leaving tomorrow then yeah."

She nodded again and walked up to him. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." He moved back and gave her room to go past him.

She moved to the couch and sat down. He sat next to her and took her hand.

She gazed up at him and smiled tearfully. She leaned up and pressed their mouths together. He kissed her back tenderly.

They separated their mouths and rested their foreheads against the others.

She took her hand and rested it on his cheek. She tenderly stroked his whisker marks. He nuzzled her hand.

They were interrupted as someone knocked.

---------- - ----------------------- ---------------- --------------- ------------- -------- ------- ----- --

**Well. No luck for them huh. Uh. Well. I don't know what to say. If you like the story, I'll keep writing it. If you don't then, I'll end it quickly. The song was Supposed To Grow Old by Justin Nozuka. He's awesome too. If you don't like the songs, then I'll stop putting them in, following the next chapter. Also, the chapters will be short. I don't really know what'll happen with this story, so just bear with me. Yeah. Um. There will be two chapter threes because one is a lemon and the other isn't. Just thought you'd like to know. It all leads to the same place I guess. Anyways, review and stuff. Gracias. **


	3. We Belong Together

They both turned their heads and looked at the door. He looked back at her uncertain.

"Don't answer it. We don't have much time as it is."

We belong together  
like the open seas and shores  
wedded by the planet force  
we've all been spoken for

He looked back at the door as the person knocked again. He reluctantly removed himself from the couch and answered the door.

_[VERSE 1:]_  
The hammer may strike, be dead on the ground.  
A net to my hand, a cross on his crown.  
we're done if, who we're undone,  
finished if who we are incomplete.  
As one we are everything,  
we are everything we need.

He opened the door and looked at his new mentor.

Imanski was a dark brooding man who new the best ways to build a leader. Naruto planned on training with him so he could become the next Hokage.

"Imanski. What? What's wrong?" Naruto noticed he was carrying his pack.

"We leave tomorrow."

"What?" Naruto looked at his mentor confused. "Wh-Why now. Why not wait for the rest of the week?"

Imanski shook his head. "If we waited the rest of the week, you wouldn't want to leave. Ever."

Behind them, Hinata was crying. He was leaving her tomorrow. She couldn't even have these last few days with him. Why? Why?!

Imanski looked behind Naruto and saw her. His eyes softened in understanding. "I'll let you say goodbye now." He turned and walked away.

_[CHORUS:] _  
we belong together  
like the open seas and shores  
wedded by the planet force  
we've all been spoken for

Naruto looked at the ground not wanting to believe he had to leave her so soon. He turned back to her, just as she threw herself at him. He wrapped her arms around his waist.

_[VERSE 2:]_  
What good is a life, with no one to share,  
the light of the moon, the honor of a swear.  
We can try to live the way in which you speak,  
taste the milk of your mother earth's love,  
spread the word of consciencness you see,  
we are everything we need

She kissed his mouth hungrily, not wanting to think of tomorrow.

"Hinata." He pulled his mouth of hers. "Hinata. Stop. We need to talk about this."

_[CHORUS]_  
We belong together  
like the open seas and shores  
wedded by the planet force  
we've all been spoken for

"No." She shook her head. "No talking. I only have this last night. I'm not going to waste it talking."

"Baby."

All this indecision  
all this independent strength  
still  
we've got our hearts on safe  
we've got our hearts on safe

"Naruto." She looked up into his sparkling blue eyes and whispered, "This is our last night together. Please, don't waste it by talking."

Someday when you're lonely,  
sometime after all this bliss,  
somewhere lost in emptiness,  
I hope you find this gift...  
I hope you find this gift...  
I hope you find this gift.

"How should we spend this night then?"

"Make love to me, one last time. Please."

Naruto looked down at the woman who had captured his heart. He would give her anything she wanted. "Anything you want. I'll do."

He leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. He scooped her up, bridal-style and carried her to his room.

The door shut behind them.

--------------- -------------- --------- ----------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ------ ----------- - ---

**Well uh. Now you know where he's going. He doesn't want to though. I don't know if I should write the lemon or not. Because this came out better than I thought it would. Uh. You tell me I guess. I now what'll happen next so don't worry. Um. The song was We Belong Together by Gavin Degraw. Um. Review and stuff. I didn't say it in the other chapters but Naruto is not owned by me. So yeah. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Love Hurts

She woke up in the bed alone. She sat up, pulled the sheet up to cover her breasts and sat up. She looked around and knew he wasn't there.

Tonight we drink to youth  
And holding fast to truth  
(I don't want to lose what I had as a boy.)  
My heart still has a beat  
But love is now a feat.  
(As common as a cold day in LA.)  
Sometimes when I'm alone, I wonder  
Is there a spell that I am under  
Keeping me from seeing the real thing?

Her eyes watered and she began crying. She lay back down and curled into a ball. She let the tears fall.

Love hurts...  
But sometimes it's a good hurt  
And it feels like I'm alive.  
Love sings,  
When it transcends the bad things.  
Have a heart and try me,  
'cause without love I won't survive.

She was alone again. He'd left her all alone.

I'm fettered and abused,  
I stand naked and accused  
(Should I surface this one man submarine?)  
I only want the truth  
So tonight we drink to youth!  
(I'll never lose what I had as a boy.)  
Sometimes when I'm alone I wonder  
Is there a spell that I am under  
Keeping me from seeing the real thing?

She cried and cried, hoping this was just a bad dream. She knew it wasn't though.

Love hurts...  
But sometimes it's a good hurt  
And it feels like I'm alive.  
Love sings,  
When it transcends the bad things.  
Have a heart and try me,  
'cause without love I won't survive.

She sat up and wiped her face clean with the sheet. She wrapped it securely around her body and walked to the bathroom and showered. The water washed away all traces of her tears, even as they continued to fall.

**Elsewhere with Naruto…**

He walked next to Imanski and continued to look at the dirt. He missed her. He'd left her that morning without saying goodbye because he couldn't say goodbye to her and see the tears fall.

This was the best for both of them in the long run. He'd get stronger, strong enough, to prove he could lead a nation. He'd become Hokage and he'd be able to provide for her better than before. Much better. Even her father wouldn't be able to say anything. Especially since he kicked her out when he found out they were together.

_Flashback_

_Hiashi stood in the doorway of the Hyuuga Compound and watched as his daughter came up the road with the demon boy. Neither of them had seen him._

_Hinata giggled as Naruto told her about their future together. He had such big aspirations. _

"_Then when we're fully settled, we'll get a dog! Yes a dog because cats are mean and they scratch." _

"_Ok."_

"_Yeah. It'll be great. You, me Kyuubi, and Rascal."_

"_You already named the dog we don't have?"_

_Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Do you not like the name?"_

"_It's fine."_

"_Good. Because he'll be wild. He might even be part wolf! Oh that would be so cool!! A wolf that only listened to me." Hinata raised an eyebrow. " I mean, us."_

_Hinata rolled her eyes and continued walking._

_When they reached the edge of the compound, they stopped walking. Naruto didn't walk her up to the door because her father still hated him. _

_She turned to him and kissed him demurely on the cheek. "Goodnight Naruto." _

_Hiashi turned and went back inside._

_He gave a big goofy grin. "Goodnight Hinata. Sleep tight."_

"_I will." She turned and went up the pathway._

_Naruto continued to watch her until she got to the door. Once she was in, he went home._

_Hinata was in the foyer, taking off her sandals when she noticed her father. "Hello Father. How was your-"_

_She stopped mid-sentence when she saw the look he was giving her. "Fa-father?"_

"_I saw you."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I saw you kiss that demon."_

_Hinata was tired of these stupid arguments. "Father, Naruto loves me. And I love him."_

_SMACK!_

_Hinata cupped her stinging cheek and looked up at her father surprised. He had just hit her._

"_Do not speak to me about how you love him. He is a demon. He is useless."_

_Hinata snapped. "To you he is useless! To me, he is the best thing that has ever happened to me!! I love him!!! I plan on spending the rest of my life with him!"_

"_Get out! Get the hell out of my house! If you want him so much, then go live with him!"_

"_Father! Will you listen to yourself? You don't want me to be with him yet you're telling me to leave? That's insane."_

_Hiashi turned his back on her. "You are no longer my child."_

_Hinata stepped back as if he'd hit her again. "Wh-what?"_

"_You are no longer my daughter. Leave."_

_Hinata turned around and ran out of the compound. In her haste to leave, she'd forgotten her shoes._

_She'd run until she reached Naruto's apartment. She pounded on the door and waited for him to answer. _

_Naruto yawned as he heard someone pounding on his door. He'd just settled in to bed and now he had to get up. He climbed to his feet and shouted, "I'm coming! Hold on."_

_He opened the door and… Hinata was there. She was crying. She wasn't wearing shoes. What the hell happened?_

"_Baby? Baby what's wrong? What happened?"_

_Hinata continued crying. _

"_Baby. Baby tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me. Did someone try to hurt you?" Naruto's eyes flashed red as Kyuubi got upset at the thought of someone hurting his women. __**"Who hurt you?!"**_

_Hinata looked up at Naruto and answered, "My father. He kicked me out." She fell into his shoulder and continued bawling. _

_Naruto relaxed. It wasn't as bad as he thought. "He kicked you out? Why?"_

"_Because he saw me kiss you."_

_Naruto hated that man. "It's okay baby. You can stay here. With me."_

_She looked up at him and knew everything would be okay._

_End flashback_

Of course, she'd stayed with him for a few days then asked Tenten if she could move in with her. She hadn't been ready for living together.

But that reminded him of why he was here. Why he had left her. Even though he felt like his heart had been cut out.

The sooner he finished his training, the sooner he could go back to his woman.

'**Our woman.'**

'Our woman.'

Imanski stopped and Naruto continued walking.

"You need to get out of your daydreams." And whacked him upside his head.

_Yeah, the sooner, I'm done with this, the sooner I can return to her and get away from him._

**---------------------------------- ------------- -------------------- -------------- ---------- ----------- -**

**hm. It wasn't as sad. The song was Love Hurts by Incubus. The chapter was kinda short so I had top throw something in there to lengthen it. That's why there's a flashback. I might make it happier next chapter. No guarantees though. Also, I do not own Naruto and characters. Thanks for reading. Also, if you know of songs that you would want featured in here, let me know. Review please.**


	5. Beauty From Pain

The lights go out all around me  
One last candle to keep out the night  
And then the darkness surrounds me  
I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died  
And all that's left is to accept that it's over  
My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made  
I try to keep warm but I just grow colder  
I feel like I'm slipping away

Hinata continued to stare at the wall, emotionless. It had been a whole week since he left and she still hurt. She hadn't moved much except to get to his house, into his clothes, and into his bed.

After all this has passed, I still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today,  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain

Naruto pushed up off the ground and lowered himself back down. He didn't notice the sweat as it dripped down to the ground. He continued with his pushups and tried very hard to forget her. Even for a minute. He couldn't.

"Come on! You want to be Hokage of your village don't you?! How do you expect to become it if you are too weak?!?"

Naruto didn't hear him berate him. He just kept seeing her face as she received the news. He pushed himself ten times harder, trying to become stronger, trying to prove to everyone he was able to do it. He would prove it.

My whole world is the pain inside me  
The best I can do is just get through the day  
When life before is only a memory  
I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place  
And though I can't understand why this happened  
I know that I will when I look back someday  
And see how you've brought beauty from ashes  
And made me as gold purified through these flames

Kiba's voice came through the door. "She needs us! She hasn't left his house for a whole week! I bet she hasn't eaten either! If I know her at all, she's in his bed, in his clothes, crying. I can't have that!!!"

Hinata smiled at his accurate description of her.

"We should respect her wishes and leave her alone."

"NEVER!! She clearly needs her friends at this point, Shino. Don't you agree Kurenai?"

"I think we should ask, and then if she doesn't want our help, we'll leave."

After all this has passed, I still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today,  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain

Naruto collapsed on the ground and squeezed his eyes shut. '_Damn it. Why can't I stop thinking of her?' _Tears slid down his scarred cheeks and Imanski saw them.

The man understood why he was upset, but damn, the boy needed to get a hold of himself. "Look kid. The sooner you get through with this training, the sooner you return to your," He paused, "hot girlfriend."

Naruto sprang at the man.

Here i am, at the end of me  
Trying to hold to what I can't see  
I forgot how to hope  
This night's been so long  
I cling to Your promise  
There will be a dawn

Hinata waited for them to knock so she could tell them to leave. Sure enough…

_**Knock, knock, knock**_. "Open the door Hinata."

"No. I want to be alone. Goodbye."

"Kurenai! She called me mean names! Make her apologize!"

A silence. "Hinata called you a mean name? What was it?"

"She called me a disgusting mutt who should have been put to sleep."

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed. When did she say that?

"Are you sure Kiba?"

"Positive. You should break the door down so she can apologize to my face."

Oh that sneak.

Kurenai broke the door down and the trio walked in.

After all this has passed, I still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today,  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain

Hinata watched as Kiba raced to her bed and checked her pulse. "Oh noes! She's in shock! We need-"

"Shut it Kiba."

Kiba glared at his teammate. You're mean, Shino." He turned to look at Hinata. "You need to get up and eat."

"No."

Kiba growled. "Yes."

"No."

"Hinata. I thought we discovered this. I am much more stubborn than you."

"If I get up, I won't be able to feel him."

Kiba dropped his head in his hands. "Oh my God, Hinata! What happened? You weren't like this when he left the first time." He looked at her concerned.

She continued to stare straight ahead. "He didn't love me then."

"Kurenai!! I give up with this relationship!!" He stood up. "It's your turn."

Kurenai walked behind him. "Hinata, come on. It's been a week. We're worried about you."

Shino rubbed her back, letting her know he was too.

Hinata sighed. "I guess I can get up." She sat up and climbed out of his big bed with a sad face.

"Not a surprise. She's wearing his clothes."

"Shut up Kiba."

Hinata made her way to his bathroom and started to take a shower. She cried.

In his room, Kiba, Kurenai, and Shino looked in his drawers for something she could wear.

"She won't care what it is as long as it's his."

"How many times do I have to tell you Kiba? Shut up."

Kiba rolled his eyes and opened the top drawer. He looked in and stared. His eyes widened and he said, "Uh, guys? What is that?"

Kurenai and Shino peered into the drawer as well. Two sets of eye widened as well.

"Uhhhh…. It's um, a…."

**Oh don't hit me. I'm back. I know what's going on with this story now. So I'll be writing again. Sorry for the mega wait. The song is Beauty From Pain by Superchick. They're good too. Um, yeah review and stuff. Naruto's not mine.**


	6. Valentino

Well, I passed the wishing well and I threw my penny in  
Sent a prayer on up above that you would come my way again  
Yeah, I've seen some better days and in each on you were there  
Running circles through the graveyard throwing daisies in the air

Kiba rolled his eyes and opened the top drawer. He looked in and stared. His eyes widened and he said, "Uh, guys? What is that?"

Kurenai and Shino peered into the drawer as well. Two sets of eye widened as well.

"Uhhhh…. It's um, a…."

"Is it just me or does it look like a ring box?"

Kiba and Kurenai glared at Shino.

"Should we open it?"

"Yes."

"We shouldn't invade Naruto's privacy like that."

"Come on Kurenai, you know you want to know if the blonde dork is going to ask Hinata to marry him."

Kurenai nibbled her lip in indecision. Should she, should she not?

Oh, oh, Valentino  
Oh, oh, my tears don't show  
But oh honey they flow

Hinata sniffled and quickly washed off. As soon as she was done, she climbed out of the shower. She quickly dried off and looked around for clothes to wear. Nothing. She walked out into his room.

Well, I crossed the lakes and mountains, ended up in Hollywood  
Playing piano in that pink hotel just like you said I would  
I kept looking out my window hoping one day you would come  
Going every shade of blue under that California sun

Naruto stared at the ground and panted. He was tired. That man was fast. He hadn't had a moment to rest or think about…

Imanski appeared out of nowhere and threw him into a tree.

Oh, oh, Valentino  
Oh, oh, my tears don't show  
But oh honey they flow

"Hey guys, can I get…"

Hinata's eyes landed on the open box. "What's that?"

Kiba answered, never taking his eyes off the box. "It a ring we found in Naruto's dresser. We think it's for you."

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed and she looked at the ring. "What?"

"It a ring. We imagine it's for you."

"Yes." Kiba, who had his head on the still extended drawer, looked at it. "Come and look."

Hinata went over and rested her head on Kiba's arm. "It's pretty."

'It's simple."

"I like simple."

Kiba turned his head and smiled at her then turned back to look at the ring.

It was a simple thing. A thin platinum band with a .25 carat round diamond that was a flawless clear.

"I think it's beautiful."

So much for the promises  
So much for them daisy chains  
Oh, why carry all those heavy dreams  
when the only one I really want is you

Naruto was upset. He was in the water of a lake and he didn't want to resurface. He was angry about his current situation. He was here, in a lake, with a crazy sensei that enjoyed calling his woman hot and…

His woman. He thought of her shiny black hair and clear white eyes and felt his heart clench. Goodness.

Imanski reached into the water and dragged the blonde up. "If you die, you know I'll get your hot girlfriend, right?"

Naruto lunged for his neck.

Oh, oh, Valentino  
Oh, oh, my tears don't show  
But oh honey they flow

"I have an idea."

"Oh no."

"Shut up Shino." Kiba turned to Hinata. "Stand up Flasher." Hinata rolled her eyes but stood anyways. "I'm Naruto now. Just to let you know. Just don't try to sleep with me."

Hinata laughed at her good friend. "I'll try." She rolled her eyes.

Kiba moved so he was kneeling on one knee. "Hinata. Oh love of mine. Once I become Hokage, I will be better at taking care of you and making you the happiest you've ever been. Believe it. Until that day comes, will you do me the great honor of marrying me?" Kiba blinked his eyes innocently.

Hinata laughed. "Why yes I will my brunette blonde. Now stand and kiss me."

Kiba smirked. "With pleasure." He jumped to his feet and kissed her sloppily on her cheek.

Hinata giggled and hugged him, keeping a firm grasp on her towel. Once they separated, she said, "I should probably get dressed now."

"Yeah, but first." He took the ring out of the box and took her hand and placed it on her finger. "There we are. The soon to be Mrs. Uzumaki." Kiba grinned wide.

Hinata blushed and looked down at the ring on her finger. She couldn't wait for him to come back.

Oh, oh, Valentino  
Oh, oh, my tears don't' show  
But oh honey they flow  
Oh, honey they flow, flow, flow

Naruto sat down on the ground and glared at Imanski who was patching up his neck. He'd gotten a hold of him and bit into him drawing lots of blood. The man was still bleeding.

"You do know I'm not your girlfriend right? I'm not into you biting me. If you try it again, I'll throw you into a genjutsu that'll make you cry."

"Oh right. I highly doubt you have something that scary."

"Really." Imanski's eyebrow rose. "What if it was your little girlfriend and me having sex? Or her telling you she didn't want you anymore? Or even your little girlfriend being raped by lots of guys?" He smirked evilly.

Naruto glared at him as he stood. "Do it. I dare you." His eyebrow rose and orange charka began swarming around him. "Try me."

Imanski shook his head. "You need to get over your attachment to her. It's a weakness you have." He looked back at Naruto and saw he was still glowing orange. "Oh calm down. I'm not that heartless."

Naruto calmed down and the orange charka dispersed. He collapsed back down to the ground. "Don't talk about her anymore. She's special." He glared at him.

Imanski nodded and sat down across from him. "This is a weakness you have. This is not good. You'll have to let her go if you want to be Hokage."

Naruto stared at him and dropped his head in defeat. Apparently he would never be able to win. He quietly said, "I guess I'll be giving up…"

**Oh gasps. That was not what I had planned. Hm. What do you think he'll pick? I think it's obvious but let's see. Uh, the song was Valentino by Diane Birch. If you listen to the song I'm sure you'll get why I used that one. Except it's kinda hard to find. Anyways, about her ring…I had no clue what I was doing with that so I googled it and found out the 4 c's. That's those 4 things in there. Just google it. You'll find it. **


	7. Wrapped In Your Arms

Hinata sighed as she sat on the rock next Kiba, happy as a clam. She looked down at her ring and giggled. Kiba rolled his eyes. "Yes, Hinata. You are going to be married to the Blondie." He shook his head lovingly.

Hinata giggled again and play glared at one of her best friends. "Is that jealousy I hear Kiba?" She smiled wide.

Kiba smiled softly. "No it's not, Hinata." He playfully shoved her with his shoulder and said, "I wonder how Naruto plans to ask you. You know, is he going with the cliché thing of asking you ate a fancy dinner? Or is he going original?" He scoffed. "Who am I kidding? He's going to walk right up to you and say, 'Marry me if you love me!'" He shook his head. "And we all know you'll say yes." He wrinkled his nose and looked at her. He smiled at her.

Hinata bit her lip. "I hope so. I kinda don't care how he asks. Just that he does." She giggled and looked away.

Is this the whole picture  
Or is it just the start?  
Is this the way you love me?  
You're capturing my heart  
I used to try and walk alone  
But I've begun to grow  
And when you tell me just to rest  
I'm finally letting go  
I let go

Naruto walked behind Imanski. When would they be to the stupid village they were going to? He had already agreed to Imanski's terms, with a few of his own thrown in there for good measure. But now, he wasn't sure if he wanted to do that. Because, really, he seemed to get the losing end of the deal.

"Hurry up Blondie. We're almost there."

Naruto rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at him. "Old man."

"Annoying brat."

Naruto glared at his back but grew excited as he saw the village gates. He started bouncing on the balls of his feet as he exclaimed, "We're almost there!" He wanted nothing more than to run and eat. He could hear his stomach rumbling, but first… he had to go that important thing.

"Can I run ahead?"

Imanski rolled his eyes/. This kid would be the death of him. "Future Hokage's do not run unless they have to. And that's only for important things."

"But this is important!!" Naruto really wanted to run to go do that thing.

"No it's not. It's not going anywhere."

Naruto huffed but stopped talking and continued following Imanski.

And I'm here to stay  
Nothing can separate us  
And I know, I'm ok  
You cradle me gently  
Wrapped in your arms.... I'm home

Hinata sighed again. "Oh I'm happy."

Kiba smiled sadly. "That's good. I hated seeing you sad." He hugged his best girl friend. He sighed.

Hinata heard that. She looked at him. "What's wrong Kiba?"

Kiba shook his head. "Nothing's wrong." He shook his head again and smiled wider. "So, how soon can I expect a little tyke to be running around asking me to play with him or her?" He smiled wider.

Hinata smiled as she imagined little children with Naruto's smile and his blue eyes. "I don't know." She looked up at him and smiled serenely. "But I hope it's soon. I can't wait to hold one of his beautiful children." She shook her head and blushed. "What about you? When are you going to settle down?"

Kiba chuckled. "You aren't even married yet and you're already trying to marry off your friends." He shook his head and said, "Besides, I'm too pretty to settle." He smiled, letting her know he was joking. "What we really need to worry about is getting Shino with someone." He smiled as he looked at the bug man.

Hinata laughed. "Yeah. We should. What should we do?"

"Get someone from the blind school?"

"Kiba! That's mean!"

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly. "I was only kidding." He looked at his friend. "I remember him looking at this one girl when we went to the Sand Village. He was too shy to go and talk to her."

Hinata smiled. "I remember her. We should get him with her." She nodded, wanting to get started on her plan.

Kiba laughed and said, "We should get you married off first."

She smiled and blushed cutely.

I'm seeing so much clearer  
Looking through your eyes  
I could never find a safer place  
Even if I tried  
All the times I've needed you  
You've never left my side  
I'm clinging to your every word  
Don't ever let me go  
Don't let go

Naruto ran into his apartment and dove for his dresser. He had to get it quickly. He was going to- where the hell was it?!?!? He took the whole dresser out and emptied it on the floor. He looked at the mess before scrambling to look through said mess. Where the hell was the box?!? He looked up at Imanski and said, "It's not here."

Imanski's brow furrowed. "Is it possible she found it?"

Naruto thought. Could she have found it? No, no. She wouldn't look through his stuff. But…Kiba would. He shot to his feet and said, "She has. She didn't take it, but her friend did." He nodded and ran out of the room, waiting for Imanski to hurry up and follow.

Imanski followed at a slower pace. He already knew the girl was going to say yes. So why should he hurry? He walked outside and waited for Naruto to lock the door. "Hurry up slow poke."

Naruto glared over shoulder at him. "yeah, I'm the-"

"Hurry up boy. You open your lips too often and you won't see her quickly."

Naruto glared and finished locking his door. He turned and ran, not sure of where to go. Imanski rolled his eyes and made the signs to appear at training Grounds 8. He was a native of the Leaf village, so he knew his way around.

And I'm here to stay  
Nothing can separate us  
And I know, I'm ok  
You cradle me gently  
Wrapped in your arms.... I'm home

Hinata sat planning her marriage. *cough, cough planning Shino's love life cough, cough* She laughed as Kiba hatched a plan.

"Invite her to the wedding. She'll come, unsure of why she was invited and Shino will be shy- and probably blush!!- Then he can talk to her eventually, and they'll fall in love, and marry. Bam! Plan." He nodded.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Wow Kiba. Maybe we should-"She looked at the strange blur running towards them. "What is that?"

Kiba looked where she was looking and saw…"Is that blob orange?"

Hinata nodded, wondering if it was her fiancé. She giggled to herself as she thought that.

And I'm here to stay  
Nothing can separate us  
And I know, I'm ok  
You cradle me gently  
Wrapped in your arms.... I'm home

Naruto continued to run, seeing her. He knew she was there, wearing his ring. Oh he needed to hurry and get to her. Make sure she knew this wasn't a promise ring, but an engagement ring. He didn't even know Imanski was already ahead of him and at the Training Grounds.

Imanski sat on a tree branch and watched as Naruto ran to his woman. This was better than any soap opera he'd ever seen.

Wrapped in your arms.... I'm home

Hinata's mouth fell open as Naruto came to a stop in front of her. "Naruto?"

Naruto smiled at her. "Yeah."

Hinata shook her head. "Wh-Why are you here?" Wait, that sounded like she didn't want him there. "I mean, I thought you were training with Imanski?"

Naruto swallowed quickly. "Ye-Yeah. I'm not anymore. I decided-"

"No!" Hinata shook her head and grabbed his shoulders. "I won't let you do this."

"Hinata let me explain. I-"

"No! You are not giving up your dreams on becoming Hokage. I won't let you." She shook her head, figuring that was why he was there.

Naruto shook his head. "Hinata let me-"

"You've wanted to be Hokage since before we were dating. I always knew you were going to do whatever it took to become that. I understand. Just go and come back when you can."

Naruto shook his head. "Hinata, you're not listening. I-"

"I'm not going to let you make this mistake. I can wait a couple years. I have before." She smiled at him, letting him know she was kidding.

Naruto shook his head. "Hinata, I-"

"Go!" She pushed him. "I'll be fine here. I know you love me and-"

He stopped trying to get through to her and kissed her instead. He pulled her closer and kissed her forcefully on the lips. Hinata continued to look at him, and then let her eyes close.

Naruto pulled back and asked, "Can I speak now?"

Hinata nodded.

"I'm still training with Imanski. He's still going to make me into the Hokage. But first, before I can do that, I have to…I have to…" He shook his head and pulled away from her.

Hinata looked hurt. "You have to what?"

Naruto smiled and dropped to one knee. "Will you marry me? I know you already know that I want to marry you." He grinned. "I just wanted to do it proper." He shook his head and re-asked, "Will you marry me?"

Hinata smiled and nodded quickly. "Ah-huh."

Naruto smiled wide and climbed to his feet and kissed her passionately and happily. Hinata smiled as she kissed him. He pulled back and said, "That's why I can't train with him right now. I have to marry you, and then go back to train with him." He smiled and kissed her.

Hinata smiled and kissed him back.

"Oh joy. I never expected that."

Naruto pulled away to glare at Kiba. "Yeah, I wonder why. Maybe because **you **were the one who found the ring?"

Kiba raised his eyebrows. "Why would you think that?"

Naruto raised one blonde eyebrow. "Because Hinata's too good to look in my things. You on the other hand, are not." He glared at the dark haired man.

Kiba chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah, we'll, she was always going to say yes. Ever think about that?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I knew that already." He kissed her again and hugged her tight. She smiled into kiss.

**one more chapter to go. It's really sweet. I already know what's going to happen. It's going to be awesome. Um, yeah. Review and such. ;) the song was Wrapped In Your Arms by Fireflight. ;) I like them. **


	8. Everything

The blonde man turned his dark haired wife again and pulled her close. She smiled up at him as she danced with him. She laid her head on his chest and let him sway her gently. He opened his mouth and began singing:

Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place  
where I find peace, again.

She smiled and kissed his lips. He playfully glared down at her. She smiled and kissed him again.

You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light, to my soul.  
You are my purpose, you're everything.

The blonde man turned her again and led her outside to the patio of the building. He danced them over to the hammock there so they could look out over the waves. HE smiled and sat down, helping her to sit next to him. He continued to sing:

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

She smiled and kissed is lips, even though he glared down at her. She laid her head and her hand on his chest, facing inward. This was her favorite spot. She sighed content. He grabbed her hand and held it firmly as he continued to sing beautifully:

You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You still my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?

She sighed and closed her eyes. This was the perfect day. Her ring glinted in the fading sunlight as he breathed. He sang so only she could hear as his free arm wrapped around her comfortingly, not wanting to let her go.

And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

He loved her with his whole heart and nothing could be better than today. He had finally married the girl of his dreams and he couldn't wait to settle down and have a family with her. The wedding had gone perfect. She looked amazing in her dress and there was obviously nothing wrong with him in his tuxedo.

Cause you're all I want, you're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want, you're all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want, you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want, you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything.

She sighed and quietly asked, "Naruto?"

He stopped singing and looked down at her. "Hm?"

"Did you ever think a wedding like this would happen? Today of all days?"

He smiled. "Truthfully. No, I didn't. I thought I'd have to wait until my training was done to marry you. And that was if you hadn't found someone better than me."

She shook her head. "Never." She moved up to catch his lips in a sweet kiss.

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better, any better than this.

She giggled and kissed him again. Who would have thought Naruto had such a beautiful voice when he sang? Definitely not her. But she was glad he would only be singing for her now. She closed her eyes and snuggled down into his chest again.

"Hinata?"

She looked up at him. "Hm?"

"Why were you always in love with me? Besides my dashing good looks."

She raised an eyebrow. "We're already married and you want to ask that question now?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, no. You don't understand me. Why did you love me when we were Genin?"

Hinata smiled. "Well, I guess it was because you were always fighting for what you believed in. that and the passion you had for life. I only did what I was told to do. You, you did what you wanted to do. That, and when everyone laughed at your wish, your dream to become Hokage, you didn't give up. Not once have I seen you give up on that dream." She kissed him on the lips.

Naruto kissed her back and closed his eyes. "I did. I- I gave up on being Hokage. Once."

Hinata looked odwn at him confused. "When?" Why hadn't she known about this? They told each other everything and he hadn't mentioned not wanting to be Hokage once.

He sighed. He reopened his blue eyes and looked at her seriously. "When Imanski told me to chose you or the training. I would never give up you." He smiled and pulled her down for a kiss. He knew he was being cheesy and Guy would be proud, but at this moment, he didn't care. He was happier than that man and he had a beautiful wife. He was on top of the world and he could be as cheesy as he wanted. Hell he would. He pulled back from he kiss to tell her, "I've never been loved like this before, and I know I will never find a love like this again."

She smiled and shook her head. Naruto was a cheesball. "Same here, Naruto." She kissed him and he sang more of the song.

And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

She kissed him again and lay back down next to him. She sighed and said, "I love you."

He smiled and said, "I love you too."

Kiba burst through the back door, drunk as hell. "Hinata!! You who!!! Where are you? You promised me a dance, remember?"

Hinata giggled and sat up to look at him. She smiled and said, "In a few more minutes okay? I'll be over there soon." She shook her head and watched as Shino came out and forcibly dragged him inside.

"Sorry Hinata. I'll keep him away."

Kiba fought him off, not winning. "They should wait to have nookie in a bed. It's so much more comfortable." He slumped and let Shino drag him back inside.

Hinata shook her head and laughed. Kiba was amazing. She turned to look at her husband and said, "Sorry about him."

He shook his head. "No. They're your extended family. That automatically makes it cool." He grinned and kissed her deeply. He silently whispered, "Would you tell me how it could be any better than this?"

**Le gasp! They're married and it's…done!! Oh my gosh. That was amazing. I cried a few tears and exclaimed in joy. And I'm the one who wrote it. Anyways, I think it was fantastic. What do you think? Let me know in your reviews and such. Also, the name of the song is Everything by Lifehouse. ;) thanks for reading this.**


End file.
